PROJECT SUMMARY The Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC), located on the West Campus of Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU), requests funds to renew grant P51--OD011092 for the next five--year period (May 1, 2019--April 30, 2024). Currently in its 59th year of operation, the ONPRC has served a broad range of local, regional, and national investigators performing biomedical research in nonhuman primate (NHP) models with the goal of improving human health. The goals for the next funding period are reflected in the following Specific Aims: 1) Conduct state--of--the--art research that advances understanding of causes and the development of preventions, treatments, and cures for debilitating human diseases; 2) Provide exceptional NHP expertise and services to researchers at the local, regional, and national levels to advance NIH-- and other federally-- supported research programs; 3) Pursue the highest standards of humane and responsible animal care; and 4) Mentor and train the next generation of translational NHP researchers and educate the public about the importance of biomedical research. To accomplish these aims, support is requested in seven broad areas. These areas are: (1) Administration, which provides the administrative and service support required for all aspects of the ONPRC (Governance, Director's Office, Business Services, Facilities, Improvements and Modernization, Information Systems, Research Library, and Research Safety); (2) Animal Services [Resources & Logistics, Operations, Pathology Services, Surgical Services, Behavioral Services, Education and Training, Clinical Medicine, and NHP Resources (Obese, Aging, Infectious Disease, and Japanese Macaque)] ; (3) Core Science Services [Research Cores (Assisted Reproductive Technologies, Bioinformatics & Biostatistics, Endocrine Technologies, Flow Cytometry, Integrated Pathology, Molecular Technologies, Molecular Virology, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), and Primate Genetics)] ; (4) Scientific Components, including support for Scientific Divisions (Cardiometabolic Health, Genetics, Neuroscience, Pathobiology & Immunology, and Reproductive & Developmental Sciences); (5) Pilot Research Program; (6) Outreach and Community Engagement; and (7) NPRC Consortium--Based Activities. ONPRC's overarching goal is to develop, study, and share NHP models that can inform the causes of human diseases, leading to better preventions, treatments, and cures. The ONPRC achieves this goal by supporting translational research and expertise in models that are provided locally, regionally, and nationally on a collaborative basis. The host institution, OHSU, recognizes the ONPRC as one of the university's `top five' strengths and has pledged to continue support for programmatic integration and infrastructure development.